The Innocent
by Whisper's Song
Summary: The gang's thoughts before the war. And the war itself and how even the innocent get killed. It will change the way you see the characters you think you know so well. WARNING! VERY DARK! But very worth it!


**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter.

* * *

They were locked up in the castle before it happened. They were all sperated in their own thoughts as they sat in that tower overlooking the expanding field. If you were to look at them, you would think they were in deep thought about something difficult like Snape's tests, not thinking about if they were going to die.

* * *

Harry knew this day had to come somehow. If he didn't confront it, it would just drag on, more destruction and more lives taken away. Too much had happened already and Harry while not sure of his own self knew that he had to fight. If he won then the wizarding world would be free. He could marry Ginny (Who was in Spain in protection, Thank God.) and live out a life he always wanted.If it he didn't...No, he wouldn't think like that. He would fight as best as he could and hopefully he would win. He knew his position, stay inside until the last possible moment and then fight Voldemort. Dumbledore had said not to waste his energy fighting the others. He wondered how on earth a seventeen year old boy was suppose to win a war.

* * *

Draco sighed and pressed his head against the glass of the tower window. He was waiting for the white blonde hair of his father to pop up at any moment. He couldn't believe he was fighting his own father. Draco remembered his father's deep descent into the dark power all too well. Lucius seemed to have it all, a new marriage to Narcissa and then a baby boy to carry on the line. He was rich and powerful. If Draco remembered hard enough, he remembered a father who loved his family until the structure of Purebloods against Muggle borns started to crack. Voldemort appeared soon after. Lucius was accustomed to a lifestyle and he had the deadly sin of pride. The image of having it all was important to him, and Voldemort promised to keep the Pureblood-Muggleborn social class as they were. Lucious went in blind sighted, not truly knowing what it was that he was getting into. Draco then remembered his father wasn't around as much. Sure he was there on Draco's birthday and Chirstmas but just being there for his soon, to be a father figure, he started to dissapear. After that, he kept hearing a strange noise at night. Him, being a child, went to investigate. 

He saw his mother crying.

He knewnow that Lucius was cheating on Narcissa. Most likely on young Hogwarts students that had gotten lost in the dark alleys. But Draco, then being so young, when his mother cry, somehow knew that things were going to be very different not very good.

Lucius soon got caught up in the greed of lust of power. At first he was doing it for his family, earning more money for his fortune, but he found himself quite liking the dark side. It was too late when he realized the error of his ways. Lucius was too deep in and couldn't turn back, but Draco didn't know that. Draco only knew the man who dissapeared, ruined his family and tried to turn his own son evil. The minute he heard about the Light Side, Draco signed up instantly, to the surprise of many. They didn't know the Malfoy rule of not showing your emotions. He knew he had to do this, he knew he had to be the Malfoy to fix this terrible wrong.

* * *

Pansy was tracing patterns on the stone walls, trying to distract herself from the war. She wasn't afraid, she had seen many things as a Death Eater's daughter. The smell of blood didn't make her sick as it once did. Seeing a person's eyes glazed over in death was nothing new. 

She expected to die.

She didn't have a wand, she had a crossbow and a array of swords. She wasn't good at performing curses but she excelled at combat fighting and using regular weapons. She was glad her father had been killed earlier. She thought that if he was stupid enough to join the dark side he was stupid enough to get killed. She did pity Draco as she knew his father would be right along Voldemort. Draco would most likely kill his father. Pity was something very forgien to her. She had become numb a very long time ago. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled or laughed. If she did, it was a fake smile and a hollow laugh. Most of the time she just woke up with no recollection of the night before and blaming all those empty bottles on someone in her house. Her friends had been killed, she didn't see a reason for staying on this planet anymore. Her being killed would be a blessing she assumed. No one would miss her, anyone who would, was dead or on the other side. Draco? Blaise? They were too busy being best buds to let her in on anything. Pansy looked at her drawing, knowing she had drawn her once exisist family. She allowed one tear to fall as she recollected on everything this damn war had taken away from her.

* * *

Why was Luna in the war? 

Luna pondered this question. She really wasn't anything special. She wasn't popular, almost no one knew her name, much less talked to her. No one asked her to dance and she had no friends to speak of. She knew that she was very good at charms and the "earth powers" as she over heard a teacher say once. She assumed that she drew her power from the earth like some kind of super hero. Lunawasn't fighting against a family member, in fact her dad was in America, carefully put away from the war. Luna was just another fighter in a crowd of others. Luna was used to being pushed aside, being quiet, people often over look you or ignore you, thinking you have nothing to say. If anyone stayed more than a second, they could hear the screams waiting to rip the air from Luna's thoughts. No one ever expects a quiet girl to scream, Luna thought. Then again, quiet girls aren't always as depressed as I am. Luna knew what would happen, the death, the blood, the shock. Luna knew that she was too young mentally. Luna had something the rest of the group didn't have.

Innocence.

And she knew that while it wouldn't be taken in a physical sense, her emotionally sense of innocence would be gone forever. She looked up at the ceiling, praying to God to spare her.

* * *

Blaise tried to look away from the sadness that filled the room. It was choking the room, killing it slowly. Blaise was prepared, as he lightly touched his wand again. Ever since he was five, he knew about Death Eaters and what they did. Blaise had been waiting for 12 years for this war to come to a climax. He wanted so badly to get rid of the poison of the wizarding world and live. Being a son of a Death Eater, required certain things. Believing in things you know in your heart are stupid and wrong. Being the best at everything, and if you weren't, punishment followed. He fingered a scar on his plam as his father had whipped him. Blaise tried to hold up a hand in defense but his father kept on as if nothing were wrong. Blaise was very messed up in the head because of his father. Every success took away one failure but every failure took away five success. No one knew that he was a poetic person or that he was on a path of destruction. He had to uphold an image of pride and indifference. The war had taken friends, lovers, teachers, people he secretly loved and respected. He wanted the damnation of war over with and hoped to God there wasa light at the end of this very long tunnel.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she watched her best friends expressions. She knew Harry was the most important person of the group. He was the one who would either save them all or send them all to enteral hell. Hermione was a good at changing herself into animals. She expected to come out alive only because of this talent alone. It didn't matter how many text books she had read or how many times she practiced a charm, this time it had to be perfect. She planned to turn into a cobra of sorts and hopefully poison some of the death eaters, then once the pack had thinned out, to actually do wand fighting. She then looked to Ron who had his own loss, his brother Percy was struck dead in broad day light by a death eater. 

Ron had seen it too.

Hermione on the other hand, had no losses to report of yet. All her friends were in the army, alive for now. And Harry and Ron were up in the tower with her. She didn't know how to act. Everyone else in the group knew what to expect, offspring of death eaters, a boy whose destiny was planned out for, a boy who saw his brother die and would likely see his other brothers fall as well, and Luna who just seemed to be numb. Hermione had seen stuff about war on her television but herself in one? She never would've guessed she would be actually fighting. What if she died? Would they find her body? Would the death eaters discover it and make an example out of it if they won? What if Harry died? What if Ron died? Hermione was going through a sea of emotions and it didn't seem like letting up anything soon.

* * *

Ron wasn't even aware he was staring at a blank wall. All he knew was that he was going to enter battle at any moment, either to die or become a hero. But he would never be Harry Potter. He didn't care about the whole destiny thing. He didn't care about the fame. He didn't care about the money. He didn't give a fuck about any of it. He just wanted to be known as Ron Weasely. Not Fred and George's brother. Not Harry Potter's side kick. Not the brother of the girl who was locked in the Chamber of Secrets. Not just another Weasely. He just wanted for once, to be known because he was Ron. Simply Ron. 

He hoped that Percy wasn't the price to pay.

Sure he hated his brother with a passion, but Percy was his brother. He had no choice but to love him even it was only a little. He remembered seeing Percy that day, in Diagon Alley. Ron had finally worked up the courage to confront him but as he was getting ready to cross the street, he saw a burst of green light, he ducked.

It instead hit Percy.

Ron remembered how Percy's body fell hard to the ground, he remember running to his brother only to see the face of death. He didn't care that he had let the Death Eaters get away. He had lost his one brother. The one brother that had broken his family's heart.

And now they would never talk again.

There would never be any closure.

Reality hit Ron faster than a bullet. Ron wanted to fight in the war to hopefully show that good still exsisted in the world. To keep the hope that something good can come of something bad.

His heart almost stopped when he saw them approaching.

* * *

Bodies littered the field as shots of green, red, and blue were thrown over the field. Rocks exploded and cries of pain could be heard as the people slowly began to fall. Most of the Death Eaters had fallen but Lucius, Voldemort, and a few other still stood. A third of the army for the Light Side was dead. Another were injured and fighting to not become unconscious. Harry peered over a wall's edge. He could see Hermione slithering toward the group of Death Eaters. He saw a arrow shot over a rock a hit someone in the chest. He was shocked to see Pansy was the one who made the shot. Ron and Draco were laying close to the ground and whispering spells and dodging a dozen others. Luna had a green shield around her and the earth was sightly shaking, as the earth began to crack. Many Death Eaters jumped to avoid getting swallowed whole and inturn were hit directly with spells. Blaise was shooting spells continuesly just a few feet from Pansy. Harry suddenly went back behind the wall's protective shield. 

So this is war...

* * *

Lucius was rocked by Luna's sudden earthquake and Draco took his chance. He had his wand pointed at his father. 

"Dear boy, you wouldn't kill your own father would you?" Draco could now see the fear in his father's eyes.

"Not my father, but the man who wrecked my family and caused more pain than I can describe? Of course." he said. "Avada Kedavra" he said quietly and quickly ran away, not wanting to see his father's dead face.

* * *

"So old man, come to save your school again?" Voldemort asked Dumbledore. "You would think after all the attempts I've made you would fall, but no, not the GREAT Dumbledore!" he said evilly. Dumbledore looked calm. 

"Of course the school won't fall. This school is based on the pure power of good."

"Is that what your saying now?" Voldemort asked amused. "I would expect something more from a man of your position and age."

"I have said everything I have needed to say to you, Tom. You simply weren't listening." Dumbledore explained. Voldemort laughed again.

"Old man, you belong in the ground along with your pitful excuse of an army. Avada Kedavra."

And just like that.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

Harry knew there a signal and he would enter, but Dumbledore dying? No...it couldn't...Sirius, now Dumbledore...it was too much...the two people who loved him the most, gave a damn about his well being were gone. 

The reality washed over and he broke down.

It was a stupid war about stupid idle things that caused good people to die.

"Come out to play Potter! Of has the death of your headmaster too much for 'the boy who lived'?" Voldemort taunted. Harry wanted to be sick. Voldemort wasn't human, no human would kill a person and just move on to another. It just wasn't possible...

Harry felt the tears on his face grow hot as he whipped out his wand and start out of the field. But he found his arms and legs bound tightly to himself as Voldemort circled him.

"So here he is, Harry Potter." Voldemort said in a bone chilling voice. "We keep meeting up at...what is it now...this is our seventh time meeting up. Funny how the number seven is suppose to bring luck but yet your classmates are dead on the ground you walk on."

"Shut up." Harry said.

"Harry, Harry, don't tell me your afraid of death now? You would figure that with Sirius-"

"You have no right to call him that." Harry growled.

"I have every right, it was his name. And don't go interupting your elders, it looks bad on your part. You've seen death all your life, what's another life Harry? Why does killing an evil person like myself seem so hard." he paused and when Harry didn't answer he continued. "That conscience of yours. Being aDeath Eater meansnever having regrets or having to be sorry."

"Being a monster."Harry retorted, hewas backhanded by Voldemort.

"I told you not to interupt me. Now,you can stop this all right now. You can stop the fighting and you can stop the death right now, just simply by saying you'll be aDeath Eater, it's so simple, one single word..." at that moment, Luna set off another earthquake and it broke the bounds that Harryhad around himself and he reached for his wand, as Voldemort was knocked to his side.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Harry shouted at Voldemort's form. He didn't need anyone to tell him that Voldemort was dead. He just knew. He sighed a sigh of relief.

They had won.

It was over.

* * *

After the services and burials of all the students and their headmaster, there was two weeks left of school. 

They had all survived.

They were speechless at their friends services, thinking it should've been them laying in those coffins. Or thinking that if they hadn't casted that spell or moved a fraction of an inch...

Many were still in the hospital wing and scattered else where. They were expected to recover, not over night but slowly but surely they would come back into society.

They would never forget the war that had changed them all.

They were now free.

They were truly free.

But a stack of letters would soon take their lives back to the beginning and a new fight would begin.

Learning to live.

* * *

This is actually a presquel of sorts for a series I'm coming out with sometime around Christmas time by the lastest. It's a mystery series and that's all I will tell you right now. It most likely will be called "The New Detectives" or something like that. This was the background of the characters. 

Please review and give feedback! Thanks ever so much in advance,

Whisper's Song


End file.
